Rokudou
Rokudou (Amun in localized versions of Custom Robo Arena) is the leader of Goliath, serving as the primary antagonist of Custom Robo V2. Unlike most characters, he is unable to dive into a robo due to an illness he possesses. He is also Nanase's father. His robo of choice is the autonomous Jameson. Custom Robo V2 Rokudou acts behind the scenes as the leader of Goliath. After Goliath hypnotizes the majority of the people in the hero's town with a chip that is inserted in their robo cube, the hero and his gang of friends infiltrate his base (which is located inside Takuma University). Eventually, the hero meets Rokudou for the first time. Takuma also arrives at the scene in order to help the hero. However, Rokudou forces the hero to fight against Takuma on a special holosseum that is designed to hurt the commanders when their robos are hurt. The hero eventually defeats Takuma, who falls unconscious. Rouga, one of Rokudou's lackeys, challenges the hero to a fight immediately afterwards in order to try to take him out while he is weak. However, he loses as well and loses consciousness. Rokudou, left with no other option, unleashes Jameson on the hero, calling it the Ultimate Robo. The hero eventually defeats Jameson. Seeing that he has lost, he attempts to destroy the base with everyone in it by pressing a button. However, Nanase stops him in the nick of time and reveals the truth about her and Goliath. She is Rokudou's daughter and was sent by him in order to scout strong commanders for Goliath. She attempts to let the heroes leave quietly, but Rokudou doesn't abide by this and tries to dive into Jameson, resulting in him being in immense pain. Nanase decides to fight in her father's place by diving into Majel, Goliath's experimental robo, although Rokudou protests against this due to how unsafe Majel is to operate. She loses to the hero once again and suffers tremendous injuries, but manages to live. Rokudou and the rest of Goliath are then captured by the police and are sent to jail. During the Grand Battles, Rokudou and the rest of Goliath escape from prison (as well as the Dread Army). He (well, Jameson) is battled again in the Goliath Base. After suffering another loss, Goliath disbands for the last time. Custom Robo Arena Rokudou doesn't make an appearance in this game physically. However, he appears as a Gatekeeper system for Greybaum. In the localized versions of Custom Robo Arena, he is referred to as "Amun". However, he still keeps the name "Rokudou" in the Japanese versions of the game. Sets Trivia *Rokudou roughly translates to "Deities". This ties in with his localized name Amun, which was the name of the Egyptian King of the Gods. **He resembles Amun a bit thanks to his Golden Armor. In addition, he sits on a throne like a king would, further increasing the similarities between the two. *Rokudou is the only leader of an antagonist organization that doesn't dive into a robo. Instead, he uses the autonomous Jameson to battle in his place.